Star trek: A Whole new world
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: this is a story for the Original series fans it goes back and tells you the individual stories of Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Chapel, Scottie, Chekov, and Sulu from their childhoods to now when the are grown and pilot the enterprise an origins fanfic! :D
1. Spock

Star trek a whole new world

Chapter 1- Spock

Shi'kahr Vulcan star date: 2230

It all began here the eldest of the great legends that would pilot the enterprise was born. His mother Amanda when she saw him come out smiled and cried tears of joy. The Vulcan Doctor and nurse didn't understand but knew she was human and thought it was normal but illogical to do. Then the great Sarek of Vulcan came home and went to his wife and newly born son. "Sarek dear what should we name him?" Amanda asked rocking him in her arms "Spock how about Spock?" Sarek whispered nuzzling her softly. The next morning he was called to the council again but some of them didn't look happy then again they never did. "Sarek we heard you had a son but is he full Vulcan or not" stalivick asked staring down at him "No sir Spock is of half me and half of his human mother but he looks a normal Vulcan his emotions will be the hardest to control" Sarek answered looking to the cold stoic faces he always saw "if Spock is subjected to ridicule we can't intervene I hope you understand that he must become full Vulcan or full Human he will have to decide" Stalivick said

Meanwhile at home…

Amanda didn't care what the others thought of her she knew she was home because Sarek loved her and that's all that mattered. Even though she missed her family and life on earth as a school teacher she wouldn't have her life any other way because she had a husband that loved her like no other Vulcan could and now a son that she could call her own. Spock was the most beautiful sight she ever saw what surprised her was the child never ever cried he giggled when she tickled him and he slept soundly but his way of telling her what he needed was through a bond that Sarek gave him so he had no reason to cry really. Spock was learning new things everyday but the thing he knew most was his mama was right with him and she would protect him and love him unconditionally. He knew who she was but wasn't all that sure about his dad. Little did they both know that Spock would have a hard life ahead.


	2. McCoy

A whole new world  
chapter 2: McCoy

On a Georgian ranch a year later…

Today the second of our legends was born the one they know as one of the greatest doctors in the history of all star fleet Leonard Heratio McCoy. If many didn't know any better they'd not known he was born and raised a southern gentleman. It was cold January morning when he broke his mama's water and she with his proud daddy raced to the hospital so he could be born. "it's gonna be alright now darlin take deep breaths" George McCoy instructed

Five hours later…

It was a long period of giving birth but he finally came. Outside in the waiting room sat George worried and scared for his wife and soon to be son he puffed and paced in circles until he heard a nurse say " George McCoy your welcome to come and see your wife now congratulations your now the daddy of a son" after he heard he raced in to see her lay there and in her arms lay his new born son. Leonard had wisps of dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes of his mama. "George what should we name him?" she asked then the two thought of an old western legend named cactus Leo "how bout Leonard dear?" he asked his reply was a kiss "perfect! Leonard! Leonard Heratio McCoy" she chimed handing Len over to his proud father "I hope son you will grow up to become first a southern gentleman and second a proud Starfleet doctor like your mother or a scientist like me your daddy" he whispered rocking Len back and forth until McCoy fell asleep. Little did they know McCoy would also have to overcome some very painful hardships in his life as a Georgian boy though he would be tough but gentle as well…


	3. Scotty

A whole new world  
chapter 3: Scottie

In a province in Scotland the same year…

Scotty was the biggest baby his mother ever did see he had all the luck in the world behind him and maybe he would be a protégé someday like his big brother shamus. Something his family learned quick about the laddie was that he liked to take apart things and put them back together at a young age that was an incredible feat. Only 6 months after his birth did Scotty start doing these peculiar things. " Aye Linda the Lad is met for greatness look at the things he has done and he's only half a year old" his father said patting him on the head.

Many in his family nicknamed Scotty Monty why? Because his first name was Montgomery after his great grandfather a brave warrior in the war of Damascus. Scotty though would like to wander around the house and once played hide and not seek with his big sister nina. "Monty come out I want ta dress ya up like me dolls" She pleaded. "Rebecca Scott leaves ya little brother alone is that clear lassie?" their mother said finding poor Monty under the table shivering. "Aw mum I ave no one else ta play wit on such a drastic day" She squealed. "No now leave him alone go on" their mother said picking up Scotty off the cold floor and wrapping him in a blanket. Scottie knew that there would be more where that came from because he knew his sister was so persistent.


End file.
